


Two Broooooos

by Fay_the_gay



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Pale-Red Vacillation, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fay_the_gay/pseuds/Fay_the_gay
Summary: What it says on the tin, Dave and Karkat jerk off together and it's maybe a little gay.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 90





	Two Broooooos

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. Haven't written in forever and am trying to get back into practice. This was supposed to be something entirely different but apparently I've been too lonely and watching too many Hallmark movies so Karkat feels too natural to not write right now I guess. Unedited cuz it's Christmas ;P

“You want to do WHAT with me?”

~Thirty Minutes Earlier~

“No look I’m telling you he’s not hot, no one actually looks at him and thinks _damn I would just love to ream Mads Mikkelsen until he calls me Daddy_.”

You cover your hand with your mouth to keep yourself from shouting at Dave’s incorrect assumptions. It’s already two am and Dave’s shared apartment isn’t exactly big. You’d moved your Hannibal binge to his bed an hour ago after Rose had shot you both a glare that could melt souls, and neither of you were willing to test out just how possible that was. You tried to start the show again after you moved but you both kept distracting each other with conversation so badly that it had been paused for about forty five minutes now. 

“There better be a but at the end of that thought or so help me god Dav-”

“There’s no but, he’s simply not attractive because that’s not the part that matters…”

Dave starts to go on about how Mads is hot in spite of his looks simply through pure technical skill and you start to tune out his list of myriad reasons why. Not on purpose, you just can’t help yourself. You’re both laying on your sides and Dave’s taken his sunglasses off to keep them from pushing into his face. It’s not the first time you’ve seen him without them, but one of the few chances you’ve had a good enough excuse to just stare aimlessly at him. You’ve long since gotten past his uniquely colored eyes and are more absorbed in just how much more expressive he is without his shades. You know why that is, as well as a myriad of other reasons for his idiosyncrasies. You’ve both shared so many secrets and tears in this bed that room feels like how you think a church would feel to someone religious. Like a safe haven. A place that immediately feels like home but carries so much weight and reverence that you feel like it’d be too presumptive to make yourself at home or stay longer than is needed. Not that Dave’s ever made you feel anything except welcome, it’s just that-

“Karkles? Yo Karkitty are you even listening to me?”

Oh no, he’s resorted to cheesy nicknames which means he knows you haven’t been listening to a word of his ramble, you quickly try to regain your footing.

“Sorry got stuck in my own head, what were you saying?”

“It doesn’t really matter, just that that egg on spatula trick was impressive as all hell and he did it on the first take and that _that's_ what makes him hot ya know?”

“Yea sure, whatever excuses you need to admit you’d go down on him in a heartbeat.” You push his shoulder and pretend it wasn’t just because you wanted to touch him. 

He shoves you back and you resist the urge to smile. “Oh hell nah I don’t need an excuse for that, I just want him to know it’s happening for the right reason. Can’t have him makin assumptions about what lead him to the most amateurish toothy head he’s ever gotten.”

You do your best but the smile, and even a laugh, escape your valiant attempt at composure. You roll onto your back as you keep chuckling.

“Well at least you’re self aware,” you say with a smirk.

You both bullshit back and forth, discussing absolutely nothing of meaning. One of those rare late night conversations that feels more important than the subject matter it pertains to. Both of you are on your backs, shoulder to shoulder and holding hands. A soft platonic intimacy that the two of you have worked so hard to reach over the past few years. You figure it’s as good a time as any to bring up the thing that’s been sitting at the back of your mind for the past month now. 

You keep your eyes glued to the ceiling, worried that if you make eye contact you won’t be able to get through this.

“Hey Dave.”

“Yea?”

“I uh, have something I want to ask you for, but I’m not sure how you’ll take it?”

You feel his body immediately tense up and kick yourself for making this sound like something he should be worried about. Great start jackass.

“Um, what is it?”

“It’s nothing dire don’t worry. Maybe a little awkward but that’s all I promise.”

“Karkat, I’m sorry to be the one to tell you this, but I don’t think they can even do dick transplants and I think my schmeat might just be too powerful for you to contain.”

“Oh my god you are the absolute worst!” You turn on your side to face him and pinch his sides till he faces you. You can see there’s still some worry on his face, but you can tell he was just trying to relieve tension. You know he trusts you, and sometimes it feels like a knife in your heart to know just how completely he does. 

“Ok look,” you start. Now that you’re looking at him you know you need to get this out as quickly as possible or else you’ll never manage it. “We’re close, and I feel really safe around you and depression is a bitch and I don’t think I could ever feel comfortable enough with anyone else for this and sometimes you have needs and those aren’t just physical and and we’re already so close so maybe this wouldn’t even be a big deal but I don’t know-”

You’re broken out of your rambling by Dave squeezing your hand that he’s been holding through this whole time. All you can see on his face is concern and that pulls harder at your heart than any of the fear you’ve built up. He we go then.

“I want to jerk off together and be able to hold you afterwards.” You feel your face blush harder than it ever has and worry for a second the blood pooling in your cheeks will start seeping out of your eyes and ears. ‘Oh hey there fear there you are. Looks like I lost track of you for a second but you’re definitely very here now huh.’

Dave’s face is completely blank. You can’t read a single emotion in it and you suddenly feel the same as when you first met him and could never tell a single thing he was feeling. It’s somehow so much worse without the glasses. 

“Um? Dave? Can you-”

“You want to do WHAT with me?”

Yeeeeaaaa that’s about what you expected. You try to curl yourself into a ball but before you change squeezes your hand so you look back up at him. You see his lips about to move but before he can say anything your mouth is running off without you.

“LookIKnowIt’sKindOfAWeirdThingToAskForBut”

“Sure why not.”

You barely hear what he says before your eyes lock on his, trying to plead with him to keep talking. He does that almost laugh scoffing thing to himself and you hate that you know how much he’s loving getting to be the cool and calm one in this situation. Thankfully he keeps talking. 

“Look man, we both know how weird this situation is between us. Like yea we both have a lot of feelings for each other that maybe aren’t the easiest to sort out, but we’re still absurdly close. You know more about my bullshit than even Rose does and she’s been my fake therapist for forever. I get it. I feel comfortable around you like no one else, and it’d probably be nice to feel that while getting off.”

You thought you couldn’t blush any harder than you did before, but apparently that isn’t the case, and it seems now it’s not just contained to your face. Your whole body feels warm because of course Dave understands. You don’t know how you ever thought he wouldn’t. 

“Um are you sure this is something you want though? Understanding it and wanting to do it are two separate things.” You try to keep your anxiety at bay, but you need to be sure.

“I wanna try. Like really wanna it turns out. I know you and I know you aren’t gonna like make me finish if I realize I don’t like it halfway through.”

“Of course not, who do you take me for?”

“Then yea, let’s do it.”

You’re so happy you want to cry but you push that feeling down because now you have a problem you hadn’t even considered.

“So, how do we do this?”

Dave smiles wide and laughs so hard you worry he might fall of the bed. You know he’s laughing at you, but you can tell there’s no malice behind it. He calms down enough to finally speak.

“So you’re telling me you came up with this idea, and knowing you you’ve probably considered it for a few weeks now, and you never actually thought about what the step after asking was? That is so perfectly you you dork.”

“Shut up you ass,” you shove him lightly and speak a little softer, “I didn’t actually think I’d get this far.”

“Ok Plankton,” you glare at him but he brushes it off, “well what do you do by yourself? Need me to pull up some porn? Maybe set some mood lighting?”

You know he’s trying to keep things light and jokey for your sake, but it’s also not all that helpful right now. 

“No, I mean, do we like, just start going at it? Is there some no homo rules we need to follow so you don’t combust?”

“Nah I think some mutual masturbation is pretty common no homo territory, the council should be fine with it.” He waggles his eyebrows and you try your best to look like it bothers you. 

“Ok then,” you turn on your back and he follows your lead “I uh, I guess we should just getting going then?” You hook your thumb in your sweatpants and look over at him for one final confirmation. He gives you a small smile and nods so you start to pull them and your boxers down. You feel from the way the bed moves that Dave does the same. You very pointedly try not to look over, even in the dark room. Can you even be a peeping tom in a situation like this? Would Dave even mind? You push those thoughts away and decide to wait until if (when?) this ever happens again. 

You were worried that with all this nervousness and talking that you wouldn’t even be able to get hard enough for this to happen, but that definitely isn’t the case. You don’t think you’ve ever been this hard in your life. As soon as you’re about to wrap your fingers around yourself you hear Dave say “Wait!” and your heart freezes in your throat, you knew this was too good to be true but you had still hoped. 

But then there's the sound of Dave rustling around in the drawer in his bedside table before a ‘Gotcha!’ and a soft thud next to you. You pick up what just fell beside you and think you might go soft just from all the blood rushing to your face. 

It’s lube. 

Dave’s lube.

You try not to drop it as you squeeze some into your hand before handing it to Dave to do the same. You guess there’s no going back now.

You close your eyes at first, trying to psych yourself up by pretending it’s just you doing what you’ve done too many times to count before. But what little composure you built up melts away as soon you finally wrap your fingers around yourself and a moan escapes your lips before you can catch it. It’s never felt like this before. You’ve just barely touched yourself and already feel like you’ve been edged for an hour. You’re not sure if it's the idea of someone being able to watch you, or just that it’s Dave next to you but all your buttons are very thoroughly pushed. You start tortuously slowly for fear of embarrassing yourself. 

And then you hear Dave. Who apparently has none of the qualms that you do about keeping quiet. You don’t know if he can’t contain himself, or just doesn’t care to, but you’re supremely thankful for it either way. Dave’s soft moans push you to the point of being painfully erect and you find yourself starting to lose your slow tempo. You don’t know how much longer you’ll be able to keep this up and frankly you don’t care. 

For once in your life all your anxieties leave your mind and you feel fully in the moment. Under the moans you hear the soft wet noises of Dave fingering himself. Feel the warmth of your arms occasionally touching each other as they work. Feel the heat of the room somehow increasing. Everything feels like so much more than it usually does and you greedily want to feel all of it. So you take the one last thing you want, and you turn your head to look him in the face. His eyes are closed and he’s biting his bottom lip. He looks beautiful like this, focused yet somehow still relaxed. 

He must feel you looking at him because he turns his head to look at you and you feel embarrassed but are far past caring at this point. He smiles at you, not one of his usual self assured cocky smiles, but the ones he saves for those small moments where he makes a track that he likes, or you tell what he considers a particularly terrible joke. It makes your heart stop and your insides feel warm. You want to look away, but you cant. The pleasure from you stroking yourself and seeing Dave like this have you almost at your end. Your mouth hangs open and you pant and start to moan louder. Dave seems to pick up his pace as both hands seem to disappear down between his legs and his moans get louder. 

You don’t know how but your faces are now impossibly close, mouths right next to each other. 

Fuck it.

You push forward and press your lips into his. He seems to pull back in confusion for just a second before pushing back against you and in that moment it feels like your whole skeleton leaves your body. You pull away from the kiss panting heavily and just press your forehead against Dave’s as you hear him reach his peak. 

Two thorough wet-wipings later and you’re both curled back up in bed, with Dave holding your face pressed up against his chest. He’s idly playing with your hair as you try very hard not to fall asleep in his arms.

“Everything you dreamed of Karkles?”

More than you could have ever hoped for, but like hell will you give him the satisfaction. 

“Eh, could have used more Mads Mikkelsen.”


End file.
